Bring a Kid to Work Day
by Zeppo104
Summary: At Mad Style it's Bring a Kid to Work Day and Jimmy brings someone who sparks a romance. Jimmy and True! ONESHOT


Bring a Kid to Work Day

No One's POV

True's office

"Hey True." Lulu said cheerfully. "Hey Lulu." True said not looking up from her work. "Well someone's busy today. They can't even talk with their best friend." Lulu said as she sat down on the couch and began to read a magazine. "Sorry I'm just kind of behind in work because I had a lot of homework last night," True said finally looking up. "What's up people?" Ryan says as he walks in. "You're never going to believe what just happened." True and Lulu are now standing next to each other and look at Ryan with blank expressions. "Fine, I'll tell you. I finally got into the Junior Magician's Club. The JMC ya'll." Ryan yells into his hand microphone. "Great. Could you magically make yourself disappear?" Lulu said as she sat back down on the couch. "No, that's next week's lesson. I'm not doing more work than I need to." Right then Oscar came into True's office and said, "Staff meeting in the conference room in 5 minutes." "Got it thanks Oscar. Guys try not to kill each other until I get back." True said as she walks out the door. "No promises." Said Lulu.

In the conference room

"Lets discuss today's order of business." Mr. Madigan said as all the people took their places. "Tomorrow we will be having being a kid to work day." Max announced. Amanda immediately stood up and said, "Why would we have that day?" "Because it's fun and also we need to open the fashion world to more of the younger generation." "Sounds like great fun." True said getting up and jumping. "Please I thought just having one kid was enough but more. How will we get anything done around here?" Amanda said looking at Max. "They won't be that bad. Trust me." Max said. "Now to get on with the meeting, Kopelman OUT!" Kopelman who was eating a hot dog stood up and walked out. "I always love to do that" Said Max. "I can't wait till tomorrow" True said with a smile on her face.

Theme Music

True's Office the next day

"I'm so excited. It's bring a kid to work day." True said to Lulu. "Yeah it'll be like school but at work.' Lulu said also getting excited. "Did you bring anyone with you?" True asked. "Yeah. I brought my little brother even though he's probably in the break room eating everything possible." "Oh well." True said with a shrug. "Who did you bring True?" Lulu asked. "I brought my neighbor who I babysit for all the time. She's so cute." True said smiling. "Mail Call." Jimmy said from outside true's office. True picked up her mail and walked over. "Here you go. Did you bring a kid today?" True asked. "Yeah. I brought my little sister, Lily." Jimmy said as he sorted the mail. "Oh, Where is she?" True asked. "She's in the mail room talking to Hank." Jimmy said looking at True. "I would love to meet her sometime." True said. "That would be great. I think you'll really like her." Said Jimmy.

Mailroom

"Hey Lily. I'm True Jackson." True said as she extended her hand. "I don't like you." Lily said. "You said what now." True said and looked at Lily.

Commercial

Mailroom

"Why don't you like me?" true asked Lily. "Because you like my brother and you just want to be close to him." Lily retorted. "That's not true. I just wanted to meet you because I'm good friends with Jimmy." True said to answer Lily. "Whatever, just stay away from my brother." Lily said and with that she stormed out of the room. True sighed and walked into her office where Lulu was played with a bouncy ball. "Lulu, I've got a problem." True said in panic. "What is it?" Lulu asked looking concerned. "Jimmy little sister hates me." True said still in panic. "Why? What did you ever do to her?" Lulu asked. "Nothing. She said something about me liking Jimmy and that Jimmy was hers and to stay away from him." True said all in one breathe. "Wow she's quite the sister." Lulu said. "Yeah, what should I do?" True said looking desperate for help. "you should get to know her and become friends with her. Then she will like you and then you and Jimmy can date and live happily ever after." Lulu said dreamily. "Earth to Lulu. Come back to Earth." True said trying to get Lulu back to help her. After a minute Lulu snapped back into reality and they made a plan to help True. "I think this just might work." True said.

Mailroom

Lily is sitting on a chair playing with a yoyo when True and Lulu walk in. "What are you doing here?" Lily asked but before she could get an answer, they had her being whisked into the conference room where they had set up a spa. "Wow this is awesome." Lily said as she looked in awe at the room. "Just for you." Said True. "Why?" Lily asked turning towards True. "Just to say that I'm a nice person and that I want to be your friend." True said smiling. "Fine. I take back what I said earlier. I don't hate you." Lily said. After an hour of all three girls getting manicures and pedicures they now moved onto the subject of gossip and crushes. "Who do you have a crush on True?" Lily asked. True shoot Lulu a look that said, help me. "Why don't we talk about Amanda and how mean she is?" Lulu said requesting another subject besides crushes. 'Oh come on. Lulu and I told ours. True it's your turn now." Lily said looking at True. "Fine, I like Jimmy. Are you going to hit me now?" True said bracing herself with her arms over her face. Lily just laughed. "What's so funny?" asked True. "I'm not going to hit you. I'm fine with you crushing on my brother. You seem nice so I approve." Lily said still laughing. "Thank you. That means a lot to me." True said. "if you like him then why don't you ask him out?" Lily asked after she calmed herself down. "No I can't do that. There's a policy about dating within the offices." True said in an almost whisper. "So, if you guys really like each other then why should Uncle Max stop you?" Lily said in a suggesting tone. "Because he's my boss not my family member. I don't want to get fired." True said. "Trust me. Uncle Max won't fire you. You're like he's best designer. Every teen loves your clothes and designs." Lily said. "Oh, Thanks" True said putting her hand to her heart. "Then what are you waiting for? Go ask Jimmy out" Lily said pushing True out the door. "Are you sure?" Both Lulu and Lily said, "Yes!" at the same time. "Okay, I'm going." True said leaving the room and heading to the mailroom.

Mailroom

Jimmy is there stacking mail in each of the mail boxes when true walks in. "Hey, have you seen Lily?" Jimmy asked. "Yeah Lulu is with her in the conference room." True said. "Oh good. I thought I lost my sister in this big building." Jimmy said with relief. "Yeah about your sister she told me that I should do something no matter what people say about it so I'm just going to do it and see how it turns out. (pauses to take a breath) Jimmy, Will you go out with me?" True says looking at the ground. "Of course I'll go out with you True. What about the no dating policy?" Jimmy said. "Really? You'll go out with me?" True said in shock. "Yes, I will really go out with you. What about the policy?" Jimmy asked again. "I don't know. Maybe we could secretly date outside of the office and see how it goes. Then we can see what happens from there." True suggested. "Sounds good to me." Jimmy said slowly getting closer to True and leaning inward. True leaned into and right then she felt his lips on hers and they just felt right and she owed it all to Lily.

Not my best but I tried. Please review and comment. Also tell me what new stories should be about. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


End file.
